gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Goodson-Todman Productions
Goodson-Todman Productions was a long-running & long-serving television production company formed by Mark Goodson & his longtime partner Bill Todman. Together they produced & created some of the long-running & greatest game show formats ever in television history. They did manage to find time to produce other types of TV shows even though none of them was as successful: shows such as The Web, The Richard Boone Show and the Chuck Connors classic Branded. When Bill died in 1979, Mark ran his company solo; he even renamed his company to simply "Mark Goodson Productions". The company slowly disbanded after Mark Goodson died in 1992. In 2007, just after Bob Barker's final show with The Price is Right, the company demised and was sold to FremantleMedia. Some of the producers who worked on some of the Goodson-Todman shows went on to form their successful (and not-so-successful) game show companies. They were: *Bob Stewart *Robert "Bobby" Sherman *Jay Wolpert *Steve Ryan *Merv Griffin *Jonathan Goodson (Mark's Son) Not all Goodson-Todman shows were created by Mark & Bill; some were created by the following producers working for Goodson-Todman: At one time, then-blackballed producer Jack Barry worked for Goodson-Todman Productions and the company helped him create The Joker's Wild. Barry & Goodson-Todman broke contact with each other after Barry relaunched his TV career. Two of Mark Goodson's children, Jonathan & Marjorie (née Cagle), worked on the company's shows in front of and behind the cameras. Shows Produced Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Productions (1946–1982) *''Beat the Clock'' (1949, 1950–1961, 1969–1974, 1979–1980) *''The Better Sex'' (1977–1978) *''Blockbusters'' (1980–1982, 1987) *''Call My Bluff'' (1965) *''Card Sharks'' (1978–1981, 1986–1989) *''Choose Up Sides'' (1956) *''Concentration'' (1973–1978, 1987–1991) *''Double Dare'' (1976–1977) *''Family Feud'' (1976–1985, 1988–1993, 1988–1995) *''Get the Message'' (1964) *''He Said She Said'' (1969–1970) *''It's News to Me'' (1951–1953, 1954) *''I've Got a Secret'' (1952–1967, 1972–1973, 1976) *''Judge for Yourself'' (1953–1954) *''Make the Connection'' (1955) *''Match Game'' (1962–1969, 1973–1979, 1975–1982, 1990–1991) *''Mindreaders'' (1979–1980) *''Missing Links'' (1963–1964) *''The Name's the Same'' (1951–1954, 1954–1955) *''Now You See It'' (1974–1975, 1989) *''Number Please'' (1961) *''Password'' (1961–1967, 1971–1975) *''Password Plus'' (1979–1982) *''Play Your Hunch'' (1958–1963) *''The Price is Right'' (1956–1965, 1972–2007) *''Say When!!'' (1961–1965) *''Showoffs'' (1975) *''Snap Judgment'' (1967–1969) *''Spin to Win'' (1946 radio) *''Split Personality'' (1959–1960) *''Stop the Music'' (1948) *''TattleTales'' (1974–1978, 1982–1984) *''To Tell the Truth'' (1956–1968, 1969–1978, 1980–1981, 1990–1991) *''Two for the Money'' (1952–1956, 1957) *''What's Going On?'' (1954) *''What's My Line?'' (1950–1967, 1968–1975, 1975) *''Winner Take All'' (1946–1952, 1948–1950, 1951, 1952) Mark Goodson Television Productions (1982–2007) *''Child's Play'' (1982–1983) *''Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour'' (1983–1984) *''Body Language'' (1984–1986) *''Trivia Trap'' (1984–1985) *''Super Password'' (1984-1989) *''Illinois Instant Riches'' (1994-1998) *''Flamingo Fortune'' (1995) Logos Mark Goodson/Bill Todman Productions Beat the Clock 1969 MGBT-BTC69 1.jpg MGBT-BTC69 2.jpg The Price is Right MGBT-TPIR1.jpg MGBT-TPIR2.jpg MGBT-TPIR3.jpg MGBT-TPIR4.jpg Match Game MGBT-MG1.jpg MGBT-MG2.jpg Other Shows MGBT-NYSI74.jpg|Now You See It 1974 MGBT-CS78.jpg|Card Sharks 1978 MGBT-BB.jpg|Blockbusters 1980 GOODSON TODMAN.jpg|Password Plus 1982 Mark Goodson Television Productions The Price is Right MGTV-TPIR1.jpg|From the 1980s MGTV-TPIR2.jpg|From the 1990s mgtp 2004.PNG|From a 2004 episode mgtp.PNG|Taken from Bob Barker's final show in 2007. This is also Mark Goodson Television Productions’ final day before switching to FremantleMedia. Illinois Instant Riches MGTV - IIR1.jpg MGTV - IIR2.jpg Other Shows Mark Goodson Productions.jpg|Body Language 1984 TTMGLogo.png|Trivia Trap 1985 MGTV-CS.jpg|Card Sharks 1986 MGTV-SP.jpg|Super Password MGTV-BB87.jpg|Blockbusters 1987 MGTV-NYSI89.jpg|Now You See It 1989 MGTV-MG90.jpg|Match Game 1990 MGTV - FlamFort.jpg|Flamingo Fortune Color Coded MGTVRed.jpg|Red - Card Sharks 1986 MGTVBlue.jpg|Blue - Family Feud 1988 Link Mark Goodson Television Productions Brochure Category:Production Companies Category:Goodson-Todman Productions